In-vehicle monitoring services exist which provide different types of protection for occupants of vehicles. Among other types of services, in-vehicle monitoring services can interface with the components of the vehicle to detect when events such as airbag deployment or unauthorized use takes place. Such services typically employ vehicle-specific hardware, making such services relatively unavailable for many types of drivers, particularly with the growth of transportation-related services.